


Truth is Always in a Myth

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kurt and Sebastian are the primary relationship, M/M, Multi, but nothing that requires tagging, no sexual-like things between kurt & seb until kurt's older, there are however mentions of others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kurt Hummel ever meets a vampire, he's six years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this story came from, but here it is!
> 
>  
> 
> **I AM MOLODOO/YOU-ARE-THE-SENTINELS! I JUST DELETED MY OLD ACCOUNT!**
> 
>  
> 
> [[my tumblr](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/)]

The first time Kurt Hummel ever encountered a Vampire was when he was six years old. Even then, he was being bullied by the kids at school. It made him sad that no one would play with him, but he’d gotten used to it. One time, he was at the park and it had been getting late. The sun was setting and Kurt realized that his mommy and daddy would be worried about him because he was supposed to be home before sunset. He pulled himself off the swing and headed home. Unfortunately, he ended up taking a wrong turn and got lost. And then he ran into his biggest bullies, two boys named Azimio and Dave. He literally ran right into Dave. Dave pushed him and he landed on his butt. 

“Aw, is the little fairy gonna cry?” Azimio taunted. Dave laughed and the two started to stalk towards him. He quickly got up, turned around and ran in the opposite direction. He kept throwing glances over his shoulder to see if they were catching up to him. They were. He looked over his shoulder once more before he ran into someone again. But this time, the person was much bigger than him. He was tall and had light brown hair with pretty green eyes and a lot of freckles. From his spot on the ground, Kurt stared up at the stranger in wonder.

“I’m sorry m-mister,” he stuttered and the man was suddenly crouching, looking Kurt directly in the eyes.

“Are you ok, kid?” The man asked. Kurt felt tears in his eyes but shook his head yes anyway, trying to be brave. The man smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You sure?” Kurt was about to reply when he heard Dave yelling for him.

“Where’d you go Kurt?” Dave yelled, hate in his voice. Kurt flinched and the man’s face hardened. He offered Kurt his hand and he took it. The man pulled both himself and Kurt up and tucked Kurt behind his legs.

“You’ll be ok Kurt,” he said. Azimio and Dave approached but stopped dead in their tracks. They looked up at the man and saw that he was grinning down at them and he had fangs. “Who are you?” The man hissed. Azimio’s and Dave’s eyes bugged and they walked themselves backwards. The man smiled at the retreating forms, fangs still present.

“W-WEIRDO!” Both boys yelled before turning around and running in the opposite direction. Sebastian smiled before turning and crouching down again to talk with Kurt.

“Where do you live, Kurt?” he asked. Kurt stared at his mouth and it was then that the man realized his fangs were still hanging out. Before he could retract them, Kurt’s little pointer finger was tentatively brushing against it. The man inhaled sharply before he retracted the fangs. “Where do you live, Kurt?” He asked again. Kurt looked at him.

“Are you a vampire?” he asked, voice filled with awe. The man smiled lightly.

“I am.” He replied. Kurt nodded slowly.

“How do you know my name?” He asked. The man laughed.

“One of those boys yelled it.” He answered. Kurt nodded his head thoughtfully. Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulder again. “Where do you live, Kurt?” he asked for a third time. Kurt finally seemed to realize his question.

“I’m lost.”

“I know. I’ll help you get home if you just tell me how to get there.” Kurt nodded his head.

“I live on High Water Street, number one seventeen.” The man nodded his head before standing up. He grabbed Kurt’s hand and they headed off in an opposite direction. Before Kurt knew it, he was home, but it was dark and now his mommy and daddy would be very mad at him. But, to his surprise, the lights weren’t on. “My mommy and daddy aren’t home,” he stated.

“They’re probably out looking for you. It’s very late.” The man said.

“Ok. Thank you for helping me get home.” Kurt said, happy to finally be safe. Before he let go of the man’s hand, he tugged it, trying to get his attention. The man looked down, a little bemused at the antics.

“What is it, Kurt?” He asked.

“Mr. Vampire, I don’t know your name!” he huffed. The man smiled, squeezing the little hand in his.

“My name is Sebastian.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was twelve the next time he encountered Sebastian, the Vampire. The scenario was similar to the one six years ago, except this time; he was taking an extended route home from school. He was trying to avoid his bullies when he walked into smack dab into a stranger. He looked up and saw the same green eyes from six years ago. They held the same look of amusement and…not kindness, but…something akin to love…but not quite love, if that makes any sense. Sebastian smiled down at Kurt, offering him a hand. Kurt accepted and let him pull him up. “Hello Kurt. How are you?” He asked conversationally. Kurt stared dumbfounded at him before his bullies caught up. Instead of simply two boys, though, it was the middle school football team. Sebastian grimaced and tucked Kurt behind him again. 

“Looks like Hummel’s got a boyfriend!” One of the boys jeered. Sebastian snarled.

“Keep away from him.” He stated plainly. The boys laughed uneasily, save for their leader, a twelve year old Dave Karofsky.

“And why should we do that?” He asked. A chorus of resounding ‘Yeah’s!’ rang out from the group behind him. Sebastian bared his fangs and the entire group took a step back.

“Because if you don’t I’ll rip your throats out.” Sebastian growled lowly. The entire color palette of the group paled as they turned and ran away. Sebastian pulled back his fangs and turned to face Kurt. Kurt, who was staring up at him with something very familiar to Sebastian, but most likely very new and very unfamiliar to Kurt: lust. He knew Kurt would start wanting to see him more regularly but he also knew that he wouldn’t be able to. The Council had very strict rules and he had to abide by them. “How are you, Kurt Hummel?” He asked, smiling down at the younger boy. Kurt huffed.

“You disappeared for six years! And now you just show up and act like nothing’s happened?” He asked incredulously. Sebastian’s brow knitted.

“What’s happened?” he asked. Of course he knew the bullying hadn’t lessened any. In fact, it only got worse when, as Kurt grew, so did his love or tea parties and fashion and his detestation of sports or anything that made him sweat. Sebastian had been watching Kurt from the shadows for six years. He felt like such a creeper, but he had to. Kurt was…important to him. And until he could act on that ‘importance’ he had to watch out for him.

“Are you even listening to me?” He asked, drawing Sebastian out of his own mind. Sebastian played up embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?” And so Kurt recounted all the various ways he’d been bullied, teased and tormented at his middle school. Sebastian hadn’t seen what had gone on behind those walls, and each even was making him more angry than the last. Finally, Kurt finished regaling his sorrowful tale. Sebastian pulled him in for a hug. “I’m so sorry that you have to go through all that, Kurt.” Sebastian said, doing his best to console the young boy. Kurt was stiff at first, but eventually wound his own arms around Sebastian.

“Thank you,” he whispered, his face buried in the fabric of Sebastian’s shirt. They pulled away and ended up staring into each other’s eyes. Both of them felt the electricity flowing between them but Sebastian quickly pulled away, grabbing Kurt’s hand in his and began walking them towards Kurt’s house. As they walked, Kurt thought and, moments later, he noticed that it was still daylight out. He turned his head towards Sebastian. “How are you out in daylight?” he asked curiously. Sebastian laughed and brought his free hand up to palm at the amulet hanging around his neck under his shirt. He pulled it out and showed Kurt.

“With this. There are many of these amulets. There is a certain…” Sebastian struggled for a word. “There’s a certain…property? We’ll go with property, for lack of a better description. There’s a certain property that helps protect Vampires when they want or need to go out during the day.” 

“Oh. What happens if you go out without the amulet on?” Kurt asked. 

“We burn up and turn to ash.” Sebastian said, a frown on his face. Kurt frowned too.

“Ok then.” Kurt said, seemingly sated for the time being. They continued on the walk home in silence, still holding hands. Finally, they arrived at Kurt’s doorstep. They stood there for a moment before Kurt spoke up. “I should…I should probably go in. My dad’s probably wondering why I haven’t called him yet.” Kurt tried to tug his hand back but Sebastian was stronger.

“Where’s your mother?” Sebastian asked. Kurt became blank, his hand rigid in Sebastian’s.

“She’s dead. She died when I was eight.” Kurt replied. He tried again to retract his hand but he couldn’t.

“I’m sorry, Kurt.” Sebastian said. Kurt nodded.

“It’s not your fault. May I please go inside now? I need to call my dad.” Sebastian nodded his head absentmindedly, releasing Kurt’s hand from his tight grip. Kurt got to the door before he turned around. “What’s your last name?” He asked curiously. Sebastian stared at him.

“My last name is Smythe.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian Smythe disappeared from Kurt’s life again for another six years. In that time, he met other Vampires, all of whom were in the McKinley High School’s glee club, New Directions. The first one he befriended was Mercedes Jones – he noticed that she had the same amulet that Sebastian showed him, just in the form of earrings. She made it blend with her appearance, as did Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce, and their mates. Mercedes was with a boy named Sam Evans, Tina with Mike Chang, and Brittany with Santana Lopez. Quinn was still trying to court his human friend, Rachel Berry (he didn’t know why, she was rather annoying, but, to each their own.) He liked knowing all of these Vampires. They protected him pretty well from his bullies, unless he was alone. Then the bullying came back full-force. Still, though, he was happy. He did try to google the name ‘Sebastian Smythe,’ but nothing came up. He resigned himself to never seeing the Vampire again. Little did he know that he would see him his senior year, while running home from his bullies. He was eighteen this time and he still couldn’t manage to escape his bullies. He was taking all the different side roads he could, but they always managed to keep pace with him. He was resigned to getting beat up when he ran into someone. This someone wrapped their arms around him, pulling him to the person. “Hello Kurt Hummel.” The voice whispered in his ear. A smile broke out on his face.

“Sebastian Smythe,” he replied. He could feel Sebastian smile as he pulled him closer to his chest before tucking Kurt behind him.

“Where are you Humme- you!” Yelled Karofsky. He was leading the pack of bullies. Sebastian gave a deadly smile.

“Me.” He replied. He stepped forward and his fangs began to extend. “I’ve given you two warnings to leave Kurt alone; one when he was six and one when he was twelve. I don’t give a third warning.” He smirked, bearing his fangs for the bullies to see before he lunged forward, draining each and every one of their blood. He turned back around to see if Kurt was looking at him with fear or disgust etched onto his beautiful face. Neither of the emotions Sebastian expected. In fact, it was something that Sebastian was very familiar with: want. While pleased, he was also confused. “Kurt?” Kurt stalked forward from where he had been standing. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, pulling him down into a searing kiss. Sebastian acted on instinct, wrapping his arms tightly, protectively, possessively around Kurt’s waist, pulling him closer. A few moments later, Kurt had to pull away to breath, but Sebastian just took the opportunity to kiss across his cheek, over his jaw and down his neck, landing at the juncture of neck and shoulder. Kurt tilted his head to the side and Sebastian nosed his way up Kurt’s neck, smelling and peppering it with kisses. His hands moved down and started to play with Kurt’s ass, making the younger man release a moan. It also brought Kurt out of his lusty haze.

“Sebastian.” He tried. Sebastian was still littering his neck with kisses. “Sebastian, stop!” he called out. Sebastian pulled up from his neck and looked him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He said. Kurt smiled, bringing a hand to cup his cheek.

“It’s not your fault. I just…before you change me, because you will, I want to know more about you and Vampires in general.” Kurt said. Sebastian moved his hands back up to Kurt’s waist and began rubbing his sides with his thumbs in soothing patterns. They were both coming down from their highs.

“What do you want to know?”


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you want to know?” Sebastian asked, staring down into Kurt’s eyes. Kurt looked up at him, thinking about the first thing he wanted to ask Sebastian.

“I tried to google you, but nothing came up. Why?” Kurt asked. Sebastian stiffened momentarily before he relaxed again.

“You won’t find anything about me. I’m a very reserved Vampire.” He replied, hoping to quell Kurt’s interest. It didn’t.

“But wouldn’t I have found something on your death? I mean, your name sounds important, so…” Kurt trailed off. Sebastian smiled.

“You wouldn’t. My family is very well off and-“ Sebastian stopped. He took in a breath and released it before he spoke again. “I am a pureblood Vampire.” He saw the wonder in Kurt’s eyes.

“Really?” He asked. Sebastian smiled, bringing up a hand to rest it on Kurt’s cheek.

“Really. I was born in 1658, making me three hundred fifty eight years old. My parents were wealthy but, when I turned two hundred twenty eight, a group of Vampire Hunters discovered them and they were killed.” He heard Kurt’s inhale of breath and grimaced at him. “I’ve gotten…over it mostly. Though killing them to avenge my parents certainly helped,” he said. He flinched once he realized what he said. He quickly looked to Kurt who nodded his head in understanding. “I’ve stayed off the radar to avoid my parents fate, so there’s not much to be said about me, hence why, when you googled me, there was nothing there.” Sebastian finished. Kurt nodded his head.

“Ok, next question. My friend Tina said that Mike is her mate. What does that mean? And also, do you know Tina? Or Mercedes, Quinn or Brittany?” Kurt asked. He saw that the sun was starting to go down, so he grabbed Sebastian’s hand and they began walking towards his house. Sebastian squeezed his hand before answering.

“A Vampire has one mate. As you know…no…let’s see…” Sebastian pondered for the right words to use. “Ok. Well, the difference between a fledgling and a mate is that a fledgling will need to drink the blood of humans, or animals if they choose to become vegans. A mate will only be able to drink the blood of their mate and a Vampire only be able to drink the blood of their mate.” Sebastian paused. “That’s…ok, so…when I first drink from you, you will need to drink from me too. This will keep you young forever but a human. You will, however, have to feed off of me occasionally, and I you. We keep each other alive, making each other necessary because, once a Vampire finds and ‘claims’ their mate, they can drink from no other human. Does that make sense?” Sebastian asked, looking to Kurt. Kurt nodded. “Good. To answer your other question, yes, I do know Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Quinn and their mates. We’re all part of a Coven, and I lead because I’m the oldest of our group.” Kurt nodded his head thoughtfully. Sebastian gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “How are you handling all of this so far?” Kurt smiled lightly.

“I’m doing alright. Why didn’t they tell me that they knew you? I mean, I’ve asked them before about you, but they never say anything,” Kurt said, frowning. Sebastian chuckled.

“They can’t reveal me unless I reveal myself. It’s…hard to explain, but that’s the gist of it. You’re my mate, therefore I can only reveal myself and all I am…that’s confusing, isn’t it?” Sebastian asked, becoming frustrated with his inability to explain. Kurt chuckled.

“A little bit, but…you’re doing a great job.” Kurt reassured. Sebastian gave him a half smile.

“Thanks babe. So, any more q’s?” He asked, taking his hand from Kurt’s, wrapping it around his shoulder and pulling him to his side. Kurt hummed contentedly, wrapping his arm around Sebastian’s waist.

“Well…what about my family?” Kurt asked, leaning his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. He heard him sigh.

“They’ll die. I mean, at the right time, but…there’s nothing I can do for them.” 

“I know that. I meant…” Kurt pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth. “What I meant was…can I tell them? That…y’know…about Vampires and stuff?” Sebastian hesitated, but only for a moment.

“We’ll have to get permission from the Council, but they always grant it to a mate, so yes.” He said. Kurt furrowed his brow.

“What’s the Council?” he asked. They turned down his street and his house was within sight. He could practically see Sebastian’s face in his mind’s eye, the concentration that would be on it as he thought of the best way to answer his wondering mate. Hmm, mate. Kurt loved the way it rolled off his tongue and he loved the fact that he now had someone who would love him and who he would love in turn, forever.

“The Council,” Sebastian began, bringing Kurt out of his reverie. “Is a board of supernatural beings, such as Vampires, Were-animals, Witches and the like, who rule over all of us. They monitor our movements and who becomes one of us, who dies, when a new one is born, etcetera. Does that explain enough?” Sebastian asked, looking down at Kurt as they walked up the pathway to his house. They stopped just outside the door and Kurt pulled out from Sebastian so he could look up directly at him.

“Wait…so…does that mean that…that all the fairytales are true?” Kurt asked, his voice full of awe. Sebastian chuckled.

“Why Kurt, truth is always in a myth.” Sebastian smirked.


End file.
